


Entangled

by say_lene



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Top Reyes Vidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene
Summary: Scott returns to Kadara after a very dangerous mission. It's not clear whether he or Reyes is more relieved.





	Entangled

Hitting Kadara Port after a mission was like hitting solid land after a month at sea. Hitting Kadara Port after a _dangerous_ mission - well, that was like hitting land after a year beneath the waves. Scott's lungs could have been full of water, and the feeling would have been just the same. He'd showered, of course, because you don't drop in on your boyfriend with blood splattered all over your armour.

But he didn't waste another minute.

Scott's crew exchanged smirks as he disembarked the Tempest. Peebee winked rather saucily, and Lexi clearly suppressed a sigh. " _No_ alcohol," she called after him. "You're still healing -"

But Scott was already gone, weaving through the port's milling crowds like he was parting restless tides. Govorkam was well on its way to sinking, gold and orange rays winking out behind the mountain, and Scott's hasty steps quickened even further.

He'd been away too long this time.

There were only so many lonely weeks that imagination could sustain him. Fleeting sensations, already fragmented by neon lights and a fluttering heartbeat, didn’t linger long in his memory. Even if Scott could have asked SAM to fix that, he guarded his recollections jealously. The sound of Reyes panting in his ear; the spreading heat where their bodies met; the slick glide of skin on skin as Scott slowly came apart beneath Reyes' hands - those moments were _theirs_.

And Scott didn't want to share.

He headed for the apartment Reyes kept atop the mountain. As far as Scott was concerned, Reyes owned every inch of Kadara; sustained its every atom, even if he didn't realize it - but the apartment was the only sanctuary where nothing else intruded. The bustle of the port grew quiet as the mountain air grew thinner. That massless weight on Scott's shoulders lightened with every metre he climbed, like ascending the peak was the same thing as escaping gravity. Fuck the mountain, though. Scott was ready to climb out of his skin.

He'd been away too long.

He paused when he crested the highest point of the path, drawing the air down as deeply as he could. It wasn't just cold. It was _scouring_ ; chasing all the aches from the corners of his lungs. The planet fell away beneath him in a wash of sunset red and purple, and Scott might have reached escape velocity if not for the pit in his stomach. His limbs were both heavy and buzzing as he hurried the last hundred metres to Reyes' door, his skin stretching tight over bones that felt like glass.

It was a wonder he didn't shatter when he knocked on the dead-bolted door. "It's me."

There was a moment of hesitation. There always was, even when Scott's heart was ready to beat right out of his chest; even when Reyes was as desperate for closeness as he was. Scott couldn't quite pin down what that sudden lurch behind his sternum stemmed from, but he had a feeling it had something to do with fear. Fear of the way they made each other's heartbeats falter, maybe, or fear of needing someone quite so badly.

Or maybe it was fear of _being_ needed. Either way, it only lasted a moment.

Reyes was smiling when he opened the door. He was dressed in only jeans and a loose cotton tee. Something about his bare feet made Scott feel out of place.

"Scott." He managed to make it sound like _I love you._

Out of place or not, Scott could already feel his bones beginning to melt. "Hi, Reyes. You going to let me in?"

Reyes raised an eyebrow, looking Scott over like he was really giving it some thought. Firm hands snaked around Scott's waist, and Reyes tugged him forward until they were nose to nose. "You think I should?"

God - even this tiny moment of closeness lit a fire inside Scott's ribcage. "Definitely."

Reyes chuckled. Scott expected the first kiss to be quick; a brief brush of Reyes' lips over his before the Charlatan pulled him inside - but Reyes kissed him _slowly_. His tongue slipped inside Scott's mouth the moment he paused for air. He pulled Scott closer against him, radiating heat like he really was the heart of Kadara.

Scott wanted to moan with delight, but he managed an impatient huff instead. He plucked at Reyes' sleeve like he was trying to tease the fabric apart. Maybe he was.

"Let me in," he breathed into Reyes' ear.

Reyes' lips dragged over Scott's stubble for a moment, warm breath sending shivers down Scott's suddenly delicate spine. "All right."

They stumbled inside like they were tangled in each other's orbits. Scott kicked the door shut behind them, barely aware of his surroundings. He knew this place like the inside of his eyelids. He could have mapped it out in his sleep, fingertips grazing all the places Reyes had made him moan. The blinds were half open, sunset sliding down over the walls as Reyes shoved him back against the door. Cold metal licked Scott's ribs like fire.

Reyes kissed him slow and hard, lips and tongue sending shudders through him like a slow-moving earthquake. Scott gasped and groaned by turns. His skin was on fire. His lungs were full and empty all at once. All he wanted was for Reyes to lay him down and fuck him - because _fuck_ , he wanted the connection. He wanted to know he was alive.

But Reyes' fingers were frustratingly gentle. They rucked Scott's shirt up under his arms, making his heart pound like a war drum underwater - but they turned slow and careful when they smoothed down over his stomach. They slid over his hips with tender caution; fluttered along the curve of his spine like they were skimming a crystal sculpture -

"Hang on," Scott hissed. He dragged his lips away from Reyes' just long enough to glare at him. "Are you checking me for _injuries_?"

Reyes had the good grace to look sheepish. "I heard that you were hurt, Scott -"

"I'm going to _kill_ Peebee."

Reyes grinned. "Should I take that to mean you're fine?" He sucked at the notch on Scott's collarbone -

And Scott's chest was home to a hurricane. His blood was teetering on boiling point.

"You want to know that I'm okay?"

He caught Reyes' chin and dragged his lips back to his own, biting down just hard enough to draw a hiss from Reyes' throat. The hands on his hips gripped tighter. Scott could feel Reyes' cock hot and hard against his thigh. Scott was hard too, and he wasn't eager to wait. He rolled his hips against him - and Reyes' next hiss was urgent.

"Then let me show you."

Maybe the words came out a little breathy - but Scott just didn't care.

Reyes slid his hand down over Scott's abs again. This time, the touch was firmer, and Scott was ready to cry out in delight - but he cut off on a groan when Reyes roughly palmed his crotch. He buried his face in Reyes' neck, clinging to his shoulders with white-knuckled fingers. He rutted helplessly against Reyes' hand, the heat in his chest clawing its way up into his throat.

"You're so gorgeous." Reyes' voice was low and throaty. He pressed a kiss just behind Scott's ear - and his voice dropped another half-octave. "On your knees."

Even without the order, Scott was ready to collapse. He dropped to his knees eagerly, Reyes stepping back just far enough to give him room to move. The stiff muscles in Scott's neck burned just a little as he tilted his head back to look at him. Reyes stood with one hand planted against the door, a loose strand of hair tumbling down over his forehead.

_Fuck_. Scott just couldn't bear it. He pressed his cheek against Reyes' thigh, desperate for whatever contact he could get; eyes or skin or denim or soul.

Whatever Reyes had to offer, Scott would gladly take it.

His fingers trembled slightly as he unzipped Reyes' jeans, the denim stiff and scratchy against his cheek. He pulled them down just far enough for easy access, relishing the tremor that ran down Reyes' spine. Scott pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the fabric covering his cock - and Reyes gave a delicious, shuddering groan, clearly resisting the urge to thrust forward.

Scott took a moment to tease him; licked wet stripes along the fabric, moaning quietly into his length, before he took mercy and pulled the underwear down too. His own cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt, so he slipped a hand down to tug himself free. He hadn't bothered with underwear - for the galaxy's most obvious reasons - and it felt good to see Reyes' eyes widen. He swore under his breath when he caught sight of Scott's leaking cock.

"You missed me," Reyes groaned.

And _fuck_ , he didn't know how right he was. Scott would never understand that wonder in his voice; could never comprehend how a man like Reyes went a day without attracting someone's helpless adoration - but he knew very well that no words could chase away misgivings that ran as deep as the Charlatan's.

So Scott wouldn't use words.

He licked his way up Reyes' cock, tongue tracing one twisting vein, then took him down his throat as swiftly as he could. Their moans blurred into each other, the tandem sounds of pleasure sending licks of flame along Scott's spine. Scott pushed down just far enough to make his throat stretch and his eyes burn - then paused, trying not to shiver while he waited for a reaction.

Reyes' eyes were heavy-lidded. His pupils were blown wide. He smoothed Scott's hair back from his forehead, palm trembling slightly as it slid down to rest on the back of his neck. "You're so good," he breathed, and the words started lightning mixing with the fire. They set Scott's nerve ends alight like tiny stars.

Scott took Reyes' lead, letting himself be guided by the warm pressure on his neck. Faster; slower; pause; _hold_ \- though he took a moment for himself to mouth at Reyes' sack. His skin tasted like sweat and pre-come. Reyes' thighs quivered under Scott's hands as he took the length of him down his throat again. He fucked into Scott's mouth with both hands in his hair, breathing in ragged gasps as his thrusts turned shallow and shaky -

And froze, the grip on Scott's hair turning painful as he held them both still. He took a deep, shuddering breath - and then another.

"How do you want it?"

It was a fair question. Scott was never really sure what he needed until the moment was all over them, but Reyes had never let him down. This time, Scott didn't have any doubts.

He rested his cheek against Reyes' thigh. It wasn't about looking sexy anymore. Scott was shaking with need. He was vibrating like an entangled particle crying out for its quantum pair.

"Want you to fuck me," he rasped.

Reyes took another ragged breath. "Yeah?"

"Please."

Reyes struggled free of the jeans around his ankles, kicking both denim and underwear off. He seized Scott's collar and pulled him upright, guiding him over familiar floors and into the darkened bedroom. Scott hadn't noticed, but night had fallen while they lingered by the door. The last rays of golden light blurred into neons from the port as Scott stumbled over to the bed. He collapsed in a gooey heap, tearing at his clothes just as desperately as Reyes had. His shirt came off easily, but his pants got tangled on his boots. He couldn't hold back a tiny, broken growl as he struggled to kick them off.

Once he'd fought his way free, he scrambled up onto his knees. Watching Reyes pull his own shirt off helped to calm him down a little - but watching him retrieve the lube from the nightstand sent his heart rate ratcheting right back up again. Reyes' cock was jutting up along his hip, damp and glistening in the dim light.

Scott was burning up.

He whimpered when Reyes climbed onto the bed to kneel behind him, slicked fingers sliding up over his ribs. Reyes whispered in his ear as his hand reached Scott's shoulder.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

The gentle pressure turned firmer, bending Scott down over the mattress. Reyes' hand slid back down to rest on the small of Scott's back. Scott was wondering what had happened to the other - until he felt a finger at his hole.

Reyes teased him open slowly, the slight burn blurring into pleasure as he gently worked his index finger past the ring of quivering muscle. Scott moaned brokenly, trying to rut back onto Reyes' finger.

"Want it _faster_ -"

"Shhh."

Reyes' steadying hand came back up to rest behind Scott's neck, halting any efforts to hurry him. He pressed his lips to Scott's hip instead, his tongue tracing one damp contour over the notches in his spine. That finger pressed deeper, and Scott's moan became a whimper.

"I'm going to make this good for you," Reyes breathed into his ear.

Reyes' finger started working back and forth, slow and straining and _perfect_ \- and all Scott could do was tremble and keen. His cock was leaking onto the sheets. It took a slick and aching lifetime, but Reyes finally worked a second finger in. Scott screwed his eyes shut as the sweetly stinging burn redoubled, resisting the urge to take his throbbing cock in hand.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your own name," Reyes whispered, and Scott wondered how he didn't break apart right there. "And then I'm going to make you come again. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

" _Yes_." Scott pushed back onto Reyes' fingers, eliciting a soft and grating groan. "Please," he begged. "Faster."

But Reyes was relentless. He fucked Scott with two fingers until he was sure he was ready for more - and only then did he finally give him a third. Scott was almost sobbing with need, arms shaking and cock straining. His lungs were about to implode. It was almost a surprise when Reyes' finally left him empty - but Scott could hear him squeezing more lube out of the bottle.

Reyes' weight shifted behind him. The head of his cock pressed up against Scott's hole, and Scott almost collapsed under a wave of desperate need. Reyes pushed forward.

Scott gasped when the head finally slipped inside. "Reyes -"

He could hear Reyes breathing heavily, but the sound stopped as he pushed deeper. Scott's breathing stopped too, but not because he was holding it; his moans stretched out into a continuous, desperate whine. They both gasped for air when Reyes finally bottomed out, his breath hot and ragged on the back of Scott's neck.

His lips were even hotter. His hips started pumping slowly, and Scott's eyes rolled back in his head.

This was what he wanted. This was what he needed.

Reyes' prep had been so careful, but his cock was a tighter stretch than his fingers could ever manage. He gripped Scott's hips as his thrusts grew faster. The sounds were filthy and delicious: ragged breaths and rhythmic slapping; the pounding of their thudding, frantic heartbeats. Reyes' teeth dug into Scott's shoulder, and Scott was sure he was about to combust.

He was starting to lose it. Reality was turning hazy at the edges. Sensation was beginning to fragment -

Reyes hooked an arm around Scott's neck. He clamped his other hand over Scott's shoulder, dragging them both upright so that Scott's tingling spine stretched out. Shocked, breathless and almost delirious with pleasure, Scott clung to the forearm Reyes had under his chin. His head was forced back, the burn in his exposed throat just one more exquisite and torturous pull.

Reyes kept fucking him; steady, deep, but _slow_. His free hand slid forward over Scott's hip, smoothing down over his stomach. He wrapped his palm around Scott's sensitive cock.

Oh _god._

He pumped Scott's length off-time with the thrust of his hips, mouthing breathless kisses against his trembling throat. The ceiling blurred out of focus as Scott slipped closer and closer to the edge. It was all too much. The hand on his cock, just dry enough to give the pleasure an edge; Reyes' teeth grazing the tendons in his neck; the cock in his ass, bumping up against his prostate -

Scott gave a broken cry, spilling over Reyes' hand as he shuddered through his orgasm. Limp as a ragdoll, Reyes' support was all that kept him upright. Reyes fucked him right through it, clever fingers coaxing and pulling until the drag began to edge towards pain. Scott's quiet moan was enough to stop their movements, but Reyes didn't let him go. His thrusts took on a new urgency.

Scott craned his neck even further, twisting his head to beg for Reyes' lips. He caught them right as Reyes' mouth fell open and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Reyes' rhythm faltered. He groaned into Scott's lips as he spilled himself inside him.

For one long, exhausted moment, neither of them moved. It was so perfect it was painful. Maybe if they stayed like this, they'd blur right into FTL; dilate time just far enough to stretch the instant out forever. But the burn in Scott's neck was turning into an ache. His quivering thighs were starting to hurt.

Reyes gave a ragged sigh. Scott echoed it, rolling stiff and tender shoulders, and they slowly peeled themselves apart. Scott fell face first onto the bed, ignoring the mess they'd made of the sheets. He was filthy enough already, and they could worry about it later.

Reyes lay down beside him. The sun's last light had finally fled, leaving them in darkness speared through with neon light. Scott could see the sweat glistening on Reyes' skin as he wriggled close beside him.

He planted a kiss on Reyes' bicep. "I did miss you," he croaked.

Reyes' expression was almost pained. Scott knew how hard he tried to hide the insecurities that made his breath catch when Scott said it - but in moments like these, the façade was just too flimsy.

So Scott smiled. "I love you."

Scott made it easy on him, because he didn't wait for a response. He kissed him instead, cupping his cheek with fingers that still shook with sweet exhaustion - but he could feel Reyes' answer in the way he surged against him. He could feel it in the way his desperate lips trembled; hear it in the rhythm of Reyes' quiet, gasping breaths.

Eventually, Reyes pulled away. He fixed Scott with a thoughtful look, eyes glistening a little more than the neon light could explain. "Do you remember your name?"

Scott's chuckle was a little breathless. "Yes."

Reyes grinned. "Then I'm not finished yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at notebookalpha.tumblr.com - come prompt me! This prompt was "on your knees".
> 
> PS I haven't written a lot of mlm before so if you liked it please let me know!


End file.
